


A salvo

by Cheng Dieyi (Negumi)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: DeathStar implicito, Despues del arco de Salvamento, Kid no esta bien, M/M, Menciones de tortura, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, Shinigami-sama isn't really a good dad, debería estar haciendo tarea, estoy bastante segura de que Kid neccesitaba terapia, mentions of torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Cheng%20Dieyi
Summary: Kid tiene un momento vulnerable al volver a DeathCity, después de todo, sigue siendo un niño.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Kudos: 5





	A salvo

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Podemos estar de acuerdo en que todos los fans de DeathStar estamos simplemente obsesionados con el aftermath del arco de Salvamento?
> 
> Simplemente quería escribir esto, probablemente este ooc, pero necesitaba angst de esta parte que no fuera A visita a B mientras esta inconsciente en la enfermería. Son las 4 AM, probablemente me arrepienta más tarde

Cuando todos volvieron a DeathCity, los recibieron con un área de la clínica de la cuidad, relativamente grande, reservada para tratarlos a todos, la enfermería de Shibusen era, simplemente, demasiado pequeña. También habían reservado un cuarto con solo una cama para “darle privacidad y un espacio propio adecuado para tratarlo” a Kid, con un enorme espejo frente a la cama para que su padre pudiera llegar rápidamente hasta él una vez que estuviera en cama, sin embargo, Kid no parecía necesitarla.

Mientras sus maestros y compañeros recibían curaciones, e incluso operaciones pequeñas de emergencia, Kid solo había pedido un cambio de ropa y que lo dejaran usar una ducha, encerrándose en el cuarto con el espejo de inmediato para “hablar con su padre”.

Black Star tampoco dejó que hicieran algo más que cubrir sus heridas, de cualquier forma, no estaba tan maltrecho como Maka o sus profesores, estaba más preocupado por Kid, el chico había pasado semanas atrapado con Noah, no tenían idea de que había pasado en ese tiempo, Black Star ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo había pasado fuera o dentro del libro, pero estaba seguro de que Kid necesitaba descansar, no ponerse a dar explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que Noah estuviera planeando.

Sentía que era una especie de responsabilidad asegurarse de que Kid recibiera ese descanso, después de todo, le acababa de prometer ayudarlo, y eso incluía cuidarlo, o algo así.

Se sentó a esperar a Kid afuera de la habitación que le habían prestado, a pesar de que el shinigami había insistido en que no necesitaba que despejaran toda la sala, el lugar estaba desierto, era una fortuna que DeathCity no tuviera una gran población. Una hora, dos horas, casi 5 horas en las qué Black Star solo escuchaba susurros muy poco entendibles, incluso Tsubaki y Liz habían ido a hablar con él un rato y llevarle un poco de comida.

“No te preocupes mucho, Kid no va a poder descansar hasta que termine de hacer su reporte, y créeme que sus reportes duran horas, incluso cuando son misiones normales. De cualquier forma, cuando lo llevemos a casa, Patty y yo nos vamos a asegurar de que duerma una semana entera de ser necesario”

Las chicas le ayudaron a cambiarse un par de vendas antes de irse, después de darse cuenta de que no servía de nada insistir en que fuera a dormir en una camilla, ni siquiera amenazarlo con que Maka iría a arrastrarlo hasta una cama de ser necesario. Se despidieron con la promesa de volver con noticias de Sid, Stein y todos los demás.

Black Star esperó un poco más, hasta que dejó de escuchar aquellos susurros, tal vez podría entrar a revisar como se encontraba ahora, compartirle un poco de la comida que le habían dejado las chicas y convencerlo de dormir. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, solo para asegurarse de que Kid ya no estaba hablando con su padre, y entró después de no recibir respuesta, con un poco de suerte, el chico ya estaba dormido como había dicho Liz.

Cuando entró, la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras y el espejo había sido cubierto con una de las sabanas de aquella horrible cama de hospital, en la que Kid se había tumbado, pero… había algo mal.

* * *

Kid no estaba bien. Nada de esto estaba bien. El problema es que tampoco sabía que estaba mal. Había intentado dar su reporte a su padre, también quería quitarse un peso de encima y preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho aquel ente, esa palabrería sobre “ser un fragmento de Shinigami”, pero su padre únicamente le había dicho que debía descansar, ni siquiera le preguntó nada sobre lo que pasó con Noah… y Kid agradecía eso, no se sentía capaz de hablar aún, pero al mismo tiempo, le dejaba una presión en el pecho que no sabía aliviar.

Después de todo, seguía siendo un niño que necesitaba a su padre.

Necesitaba algo con que distraerse ¿Ver a sus amigos? No, necesitaban descanso, ¿Ordenar algo? No, tenía miedo de perder el control, ¿Salir a caminar un poco? ¿Dejar que los doctores le ayudaran? ¿Dormir un poco?...

Se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, murmurando todas las opciones que se le venían a la cabeza e, inmediatamente, el motivo por el que no podría hacerlo. Tenía tanto tiempo sin hacer eso, sin murmurar para si mismo mientras daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado, sin sentir esa pesadez que lo volvía loco. Necesitaba algo, pero no sabía el qué o quién, no podía pensar nada en ese momento en el que se sentía tan abrumado.

Intentó enfocarse en que estaba en su ciudad, lejos de la guarida de Noah y Gopher, dónde nadie le podía hacer daño, pero tampoco se sentía realmente a salvo en esa habitación estéril, dónde su padre no se había dignado a entrar, mientras sus amigos y profesores luchaban por sus vidas en otra parte.

De pronto un dolor punzante le obligó a agacharse, una mano en las costillas y otra apoyada en la cama para sostenerlo, la adrenalina y su resistencia inhumana que lo habían mantenido de pie todo ese tiempo comenzaban a desvanecerse, dejándole sentir el dolor de cada una de sus heridas. Las peores eran esas que le había causado Noah, el dolor en sus articulaciones, el fantasma de un latigazo que le cruzaba el pecho, el puñetazo en solo un lado de su rostro…

Kid encontró sus propios ojos en aquel enorme espejo, llenándose de una mezcla de sentimientos amargos que le obligó a cubrirlo de inmediato con una sábana; se sentía humillado, adolorido, abandonado…

Se sentía indefenso.

¿Cómo podía permitirse que el heredero del gran Shinigami-sama fuera tan débil?

El joven shinigami se subió a la cama, acurrucándose de lado con las piernas casi pegadas al pecho, en un intento infantil de calmar no solo el dolor físico.

De pronto sintió como se hundía a sus espaldas esa cama de hospital, cómo si alguien intentara subir a la cama, y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, preparándolo para defenderse o huir.

“¿Kid?”

Reconoció la voz de su mejor amigo ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que el asesino había entrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ahí dentro? ¿Había alguien más con él?

“¿Estas bien, Kid?”

Obviamente no, idiota, obviamente el chico no estaba bien. Jamás lo había visto así, tan vulnerable, tan… derrotado. Hacía que algo en su pecho doliera. Quería confortarlo de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo hacerlo en un momento así?

“Dejenme, por favor”

La voz de Kid sonaba ahogada y un poco rota, cómo si contuviera el llanto, le hacía pensar en si mismo, cuando se sentía mal y no quería que Tsubaki se diera cuenta, aunque la mayoría de veces no le resultaba.

Tsubaki ¿Qué habría hecho ella?

“Soy yo, soy Black Star. Estas a salvo, Kid, solo yo estoy aquí”

No recibió respuesta, en realidad no esperaba una, pero pudo notar que el cuerpo del dios se relajaba un poco.

“Voy a… voy a tocarte ¿sí? Solo un poco”

Kid no respondió absolutamente nada, así que extendió una mano, casi totalmente vendada, con precaución, hasta ponerla sobre el hombro de Kid, aún no estaba completamente seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero al menos no parecía que estuviera haciéndolo del todo mal. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, tan solo un poco, sintiendo que un peso se le levantaba del pecho cuando sintió que un poco más de tensión se desvanecía.

* * *

De alguna manera, eso se sentía _correcto_ , el tono de voz, los movimientos de Black Star… le hacían volver un poco a la realidad. Aún se sentía demasiado abrumado, pero era sin duda mejor que hace un minuto, al menos su cerebro comenzaba a aceptar la idea de que sí, estaba a salvo, aunque aún no estuviera en el hogar que él conocía, con su familia y amigos, estaba lejos de esa pesadilla.

Lo extraño era que el peso en su pecho y el dolor en su garganta no parecían dispuestos a irse simplemente con unas palabras de su amigo.

“Hey… puedo…”

¿Black Star quedándose sin palabras? Realmente extraño.

“Estoy muy feliz de que volvieras conmi… con nosotros, Kid.”

El tono de voz del chico era suave, otra cosa extraña, pero no incómoda.

“Humm… si quieres, puedo ir por Liz y Patty, o traerte algo de comer, debes tener hambre, yo tenía mucha, en realidad, aunque nos comimos a ese cerdo y…”

“No…!”

“¿Uhh?”

Kid intentaba decir algo más, pedirle que no lo dejara en ese momento, decirle que aún no estaba listo para ver a sus armas, pero el enorme nudo en su garganta le impedía casi cualquier cosa.

“Quédate un poco, por favor”

Black Star solo asintió suavemente, acercándose un poco más.

“En serio Kid, no sabes lo aliviado que me siento ahora… por un segundo pensé que te habíamos perdido y yo… en serio me asuste, shinigami. Joder, aún me asusta pensar eso”

El nudo en su garganta se volvía más y más grande mientras sentía la mano del asesino apretándose en su hombro, antes de que el chico estrella se pegara aún más a su espalda, pasando su brazo por encima de Kid para apretarlo contra él.

“Lo siento, lo siento… solo… Maldita sea, no tienes idea de lo importante que eres Kid, no sé que habría hecho si yo… si nadie te hubiera podido sacar de ahí. Te extrañe tanto…”

La voz de Black Star se quebró un poco entre frases, mientras su mano encontraba las de Kid, pegadas a su pecho, y las tomaba con fuerza, entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos.

“Yo también los extrañé tanto… Te extrañe tano, Black Star”

Kid al fin sintió que el dolor de su pecho se aliviaba un poco al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar, tal vez eso era lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio.

* * *

Ambos habían llorado un buen rato, apoyándose en el otro toda la noche, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en aquella incómoda cama. Black Star había despertado casi a medio día, sin embargo, Kid había tardado casi una semana.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se había enterado de lo que pasó dentro de esa habitación más allá del hecho de que Black Star se había quedado dormido luego de entrar a visitarlo, y de momento preferían que las cosas se quedaran así. No tenían porque saber más detalles, tampoco tenían porque saber que, ahora en la mansión, el asesino continuaba entrando al cuarto de Kid por las noches, ni tenían que saber las cosas de las que hablaban, que los recuerdos de Noah y su libro a veces aún aparecían en sus sueños.

No tenían porque saber que ahí, con las manos entrelazadas suavemente, al fin ambos podían sentirse genuinamente a salvo.


End file.
